Astral's Journal
by Foton Soul
Summary: How does Astral see the world? Every day, Astral learns something new about Earth and its customs.
1. Chapter 1

**Photon Drake: Jimminy jaminy! I'm super happy today! Why? It's my Birthday todaaayyyy! :D I had a pretty fun day! So, I thought of creating a journal for Astral. This was inspired by the mini comics in the Zexal manga. Hopefully, I'll open up on Astral's view of the world. This journal entry takes place in 'The Shadow of Yuma' ((Those of you who don't know what that is, thats a story of mine. See it if you get the chance)) universe. **

* * *

Today, I took part in a human ritual known as a 'Birthday'. A birthday is a celebration of a human aging. Every year, they gain another year, and as a result, they're older. I celebrated Yuma's Birthday, and his friends and family took part.

Humans decorate the inside of their home to have a 'party'. At a party, humans socialize with one another. Since it was Yuma's Birthday, Obomi decided to share some memories of Yuma called 'pictures'. They had a picture of Yuma as a baby. He did not have any clothes on and was covered in soap. I wish to know why, but I believe it was something called a bath.

At a Birthday, there is a ritual where one's friends sing "Happy Birthday", then the birthday person blows out candles, making a wish. If I recall, Yuma's birthday cake resembled a gold pyramid with a peculiar eye design.

Later that evening, Yuma and the boys played a game called Truth or Dare. The girls played too, since they made the boys do embarrassing dares. For instance, Kotori made Takashi wear a Pink Ranger costume. Yuma had to wear something called a Birthday Suit. What is a Birthday Suit? At first, I believed that it was a costume. Instead, one strips down to undergarments. Yuma's undergarments had a reptilian creatures on them. I swear, he wore red boxers with stars yesterday.

Overall, a human's birthday is special to the birthday person. It basically celebrates the day they are born. Speaking of that, I wonder how human babies are born. I must go for now and find out. I will come back and write more in this journal. Until then, goodbye.

-Astral

* * *

**Photon Drake: Liked this story or have any ideas? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone! School has been making me very busy with work and I really didn't get much time to update stories. Some stories will have to be out on hold for a while until said. _

* * *

Yuma is busy at school, so I cannot ask him where human babies come from. Until I can find out, I will have to come up with my own theory of how humans are born. This may be long, so bear with me.

I remember from Yuma's photo album that there was a picture of his mother, except her middle was round. Yuma explained that his mother was 'pregnant', meaning that there was a baby developing inside her. In other words, that was Yuma growing inside his mother. Based on that observation, I say that all humans grow inside an adult female human. But how is it that they get INSIDE the female? Since I have no other sources, I can only think of one thing: Babies are formed inside a female after she eats certain foods containing the necessary ingredients to make a baby.

That may have sounded very odd, but until I can find the real truth, this is my only hypothesis.

* * *

I finally confronted Yuma after he came home from school. I asked him about how human babies are born. He just looked at me with a red face and just walked by me without saying a word. I wonder, is it something I said that made him not want to answer me? Is it too embarrassing for Yuma to answer one question about human babies? Surely, it can't be disgusting. In that case, if Yuma won't tell me, I will have to use the Internet.

* * *

I do nor regret looking up on the website Google about how humans are born. I've never seen anything so... Beautiful. The whole concept of human infants is very interesting to me.

What really saddens me is that some human parents do not want their baby (or in some parents' cases, twins or triplets). I'm grateful that those infants are given to a family that can take care of them. To me, Yuma is like family. I would do anything to protect him, no matter what the situation.


End file.
